Point
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Freeverse. M&MWP. Goes with "Propaganda." Bill's 1st POV. He's been ensnare by the worst of the worst. How could it have come to this? Why didn't they kill him instead? But Bellatrix is more human than she realizes. R&R, thx! Rating for themes.


**Point**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge! *Note: The lyrics (bold and italicized) are from "Barrel of a gun" by Depeche Mode and belong to them.

####################

_**Do you mean this horny creep**_

_**set upon weary feet**_

_**who looks in need of sleep**_

_**that doesn't come**_

_**this twisted, tortured mess**_

_**this bed of sinfulness**_

_**who's longing for some rest**_

_**and feeling numb**_

##########

Too long

I've been in her clutches

**Too** long

Bellatrix is

hell

personified

&& she's made herself my

m a s t e r

Worst of all, I find myself

her w i l l i n g servant

& I like it

##########

_**What do you expect of me**_

_**what is it you want**_

_**whatever you've planned for me**_

_**I'm not the one**_

##########

Sometimes I miss my fair _flower_

at home

And I wonder

Why do you want me, Bella?

Why keep me locked up?

I'd never turn against my side

I'd never

Turn

into a werewolf

all I have are my insatiable

**hungers**

&& I highly doubt you can always

_quench_ them

##########

_**A vicious appetite**_

_**visits me each night**_

_**and won't be satifised**_

_**won't be denied**_

_**an unbearable pain**_

_**a beating in my brain**_

_**that leaves the mark of Cain**_

_**right here inside**_

##########

Try as you might

Nothing changes

Ravaging you is only that

a _b e s t i a l_ thing

Beat me

Nip me

Scar me

You never wanted that

**pounding**

thing in my chest

It's not your style

So wander back to Roddie

I'm sure he has the love

you don't want

##########

_**What am I supposed to do**_

_**when everything that I've done**_

_**is leading me to conclude**_

_**I'm not the one**_

##########

Agh, come back

I may not be very human anymore

But I still want to

F E E L

What's in that deranged mind of yours?

(I think you want to feel, too)

Why do you smile like you know a secret?

(Is it possible you sense my waning emotions for Fleur?)

Why do I get the best & worst treatment of the prisoners?

(Is it because I'm a blood-traitor **&** a pureblood?)

Stop it

You don't actually want me

You want

the _idea_

of me

##########

_**Whatever I've done**_

_**I've been staring down the barrel of a gun**_

##########

I'm beginning

to **s e e**

It's only a matter of time, Bel,

before _your_ master

disposes of the baggage

(Your baggage)

& mends loose ends

(Your loose ends)

I say,

_It's only a matter of time_

##########

_**Is there something you need from me**_

_**are you having your fun**_

_**I never agreed to be**_

_**your holy one**_

##########

Your eyes are

d e s p e r a t e

now

He approaches, huh?

Enjoy the little time we have left, luv

before you're outed

& forced to kill me yourself

Let us "romp" like the beast I am,

the beast you've **become**

Because even you know that keeping me this long was

u s e l e s s

##########

_**Whatever I've done**_

_**I've been staring down the barrel of a gun**_

##########

Hullo there, Voldie

I'm fine, & you?

Oh, Bellatrix isn't yours anymore

& I don't mind her

She made me realize I can't return to the light

I'm forever **tainted** by her _shadow_

####################

**Even more Billatrix… B) Awesome. I would really love to see this pairing catch on. Come on! They need more love! In the meantime…**

**Thanks for reading and please review! And give Morghen a mention if you use them! They are an M&MWP after all. ;)**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
